Smoke Signals
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: This story is about my OC, Alexis, but talks about everyone, and follows everyone. She has a love, hate relationship with Puck but it's usually on the love side. Based during the 2nd season, has parts but mostly from my head. OC/Puck
1. The Move

**So I'm writing in the third person. Its my first time at doing so hence this long ass introduction. My novel writing teacher told me she thinks I would write better in the third person. I figured this would be the perfect story to test this out on since there are so many characters. Please give me feed back on this, like I said this is the first time I'm writing in 3****rd**** person so cut me some slack. As you may have seen in the summary I am basing it a bit off of the 2****nd**** season. I will probably have a few of the episodes Any who, all reviews are welcome, especially about the way I write for this story.**

**Oh and I'll say this once... I own nothing, I dont own any of the songs I use, Glee, anything that you recognize at all... Just Alexis and her problems and drama and my own random ideas.**

Alexis closed the locker she had called 'hers' for two years now. School was starting tomorrow and she wouldn't be here. At the last minute her mother had decided they were going to move, as for where, her mother kept to herself. No one would miss her though, she knew that for sure. No one knew her, she had no friends. With a sigh she turned and began walking down the hallway of Carmel High._ If walls could talk..._ she thought to herself. She got to the door and turned around one last time, leaving this school and Vocal Adrenaline, it felt right. To many memories, too much drama with New Directions, mostly caused by Jesse St. James and that Rachel Berry chick. She was glad her mother wanted to move and before all the drama started back up. Plus with all that had happened this summer it was just a smart decision. She walked down the road she had walked every day to school. Within minutes she reached her house; the one with the big moving truck out front. She walked to the truck and sat in the passenger's seat. They weren't moving to California or New York or anything spectacular she knew that for sure, since they were driving to their new house.

"Hey pumpkin you ready?" her mother asked as she crawled into the drivers seat. Alexis nodded as her mother put the car in drive and they were off. Alexis moved her hand around her purse until she found her wallet. She unzipped the zipper to the coins and pulled out her lip ring. Vocal Adrenaline frowned upon her mostly, for this. She was the outcast and being the top team they didn't like individuality that much. Well, unless it was your voice, at least that's how it felt to her. All she did was sing and sway in the background. Sometimes she would suggest a song and they would act like they thought of it.

"I hate that thing." her mom said as she watched her put the lip ring in the hole that had grown over. It burned and was a little difficult but she forced the metal in.

"I know but I love it." Alexis said as they pulled into a driveway.

"Are we saying good-bye to someone?" Alexis asked thinking of people they knew who lived across town. She couldn't think of any well enough to say good-bye to.

"No, this is our new home." her mom said reluctantly.

"What?" Alexis gasped. "Mom we moved across town. That's not really moving!" Alexis' mind was racing, then something dawned on her.

"WAIT! What school am I going to?" By now Alexis had taken off her seat belt and was facing her mother. Her mom smiled to herself, and got out of the truck.

"McKinley High, sweetheart." she answered walking off to the back of the truck to start unpacking. Alexis stared into nothing, not moving a single muscle. _McKinley High? Are you kidding me? My arch nemesis, well technically they were, I actually liked them. I rather have sung Journey's, Don't stop Believin' than Queen's, Bohemian Rhapsody. Also I liked the way they somewhat shared the spot light. You saw and could hear everyone equally. All I ever was, was in the back singing as loud as I could to be heard. Hell, I wasn't even on the program sheet. Well, at least he graduated last year. _She thought, her mind constantly roaming over the memories from the summer.

"Alexis, will you help me with this box?" her mother said, escaping her from her thoughts. Alexis got out of the car and helped her mom with the boxes.

The entire time she helped her mom, her mind was some where else.

_The first day of summer, not a cloud in the sky and it was the perfect temperature. Alexis got on her bike and decided to take a ride around town. After about 20 minutes of riding she realized she had driven almost to the edge of town. She stopped the bike and got off looking around. She was lost, nothing looked familiar. Almost frantic she began to feel her pockets trying to find her phone. "Dammit!" she said aloud, suddenly remembering she left it at home. _

"_Well, excuse me." a guy, that Alexis didn't seem to notice, said. He appeared from behind a tree. Alexis looked at the guy, he couldn't have been much older than her. He was tan and had beautiful eyes. She couldn't help but smile through her sudden fear of being lost. _

"_Oh, hi, sorry I, uh," she stuttered not knowing what to say. She was very attracted to him, she was a bit of the loner, bad girl, and from the looks of him he was the bad boy. He was probably the only guy in Lima who had a Mohawk. _

…...

Alexis woke up the next morning thinking of what to wear. She looked in the mirror after washing her face and sighed_. This is a new start, make the best of it._ She put on some simple mascara and eyeliner. She walked back into her room and chose to wear her black skinny jeans and converse. She stood and debated what shirt she should wear. She decided on her KISS t-shirt, being one of her lucky shirts. The top was cut off so it fell to her shoulders. She let her hair naturally curl and left the house and walked to McKinley high.

She walked to the door and through the halls to the office. For never being here before she was making her way around pretty well. Everyone was staring at her like she had a third eye. She guessed new students were as rare as they were at Carmel. She walked in through the glass doors, which so assumed was the office.

"Hi." she said as she walked into the office, as the lady behind the counter looked at her.

"Hi." the lady responded back nonchalantly and obviously not wanting to be there.

"My name is Alexis Reed. I need my schedule and whatnot. I have no idea where to go either." she said being more truthful than she should have been. The lady nodded and scaled through some papers until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here ya go." was all the lady said as she gave Alexis four or so papers, she went back to doing whatever was more important.

"Thanks." Alexis said sarcastically and walked out into the halls. She looked down at the paper and guessed where her locker was. She wandered the halls for about 10 minutes before she found the section where it was. It took another 10 to find the actual locker and open it. All the other people were doing was talking to each other and ignoring her, for now she was perfectly fine with that. She heard some commotion to her side and ignored it until she felt something cold and wet hit the back of her neck. She touched the wet substance and a red slushy mix was on her fingers. She looked up to see a guy covered in a red slushy. Being the person she is, she got up and approached him.

"Hey, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, its normal. Now on the fact it happened the first day of school with my new designer clothes makes me mad." he said. She couldn't help but wonder and smiled a little and she let out a low chuckle.

"You're new right?" he asked her as he tried to get the slushy out of his eyes.

"Yeah, Alexis Reed." she said holding out her hand. He took it.

"Kurt Hummel, welcome to McKinley high." he said somewhat sarcastically with a smile. She had to laugh again.

"So far you are the only nice person I've met. Including faculty." She said as she handed him a paper towel that she had in her backpack for lunch. He laughed.

"Why did they do that anyway?" she asked the obvious question.

"Because they are jealous of my fashion sense. That and I'm in Glee club." he said she couldn't help herself, she froze.

"You're in Glee club?" she asked still a little shocked. He looked at her like everyone else had been.

"Yeah so?"

"How can I join?"

"Um, just go in and sing. Here hang out with me today. You can tryout after school." He said surprised. She nodded and they linked arms and he showed her to her classes.


	2. Unknown Surprise

"I cant believe I am going to be one of the last ones going into Glee club." Kurt said, one of Alexis' teacher wanted to talk to her after class which made them both late for Glee club. Alexis laughed, she had began to like Kurt a lot, he was really funny.

"I'm sorry." she said still laughing. He gave her a fake glare and a smile. He liked to joke around a lot, which made her feel comfortable around him. They walked into a small classroom that was obviously dedicated to glee, three other girls were sitting in the room waiting for it to begin.

"Hey guys. This is Alexis Reed and she wants to try out for Glee." Kurt said to the three girls.

"Oh sweet. I'm Tina." a punk Asian said to her and waved. Alexis waved back as another girl started to talk.

"I'm Mercedes." a black girl said.

"And I'm Quinn." a blonde girl gave her hand out for Alexis to shake. She shook it and smiled. They all sat down and made small talk. They asked her about family and stupid stuff like that.

"So what kind of music do you like, other than KISS?" Tina asked Alexis.

"I like everything. But I am a sucker for rock." she said. Some other people had come in by now. They had done quick introductions. She was trying to remember everyone's names by something unique about them. Quinn was the blonde who apparently just had a baby, who the father was, no one told her yet. Tina was the cool Asian goth. Mercedes was the soul of the group... almost literally. Alexis had been with Kurt all day so she didn't really need one for him. Then the new people who had come in, there was Artie who was in a wheelchair. Then Mike who was another Asian who was on the football team. Then the two cheerleaders who were called Cheerios. The blonde one was Brittney the other was Santana. Brittney was dumber than a post but kind of nice. Alexis was mixed about Santana. She was nice but something was off about her.

"So, what school did you go to before this one?" Santana asked. Alexis was about to answer when someone else did for her.

"She went to Carmel. She was on Vocal Adrenaline." A girl with big bangs walked in with a pretty cute guy standing next to her.

"And you are?" Alexis asked, shocked that this girl actually knew who she was.

"Rachel Berry." She said with a fake smile. Since she said Alexis was on Vocal Adrenaline everyone got just a little further away from her. _Great I'm already an outcast. _Alexis thought.

"I was going to tell you guys today after my audition." Alexis said looking at her knees very intently. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"If it matters, I was in the back ground a lot and they basically, for lack of a better word, hated me. All I did was suggest songs. They didn't even give me credit for that." she said and finally looked up. Rachel and the guy had walked further into the classroom and stood next to the piano. But they weren't who she was now looking at. Her mouth dropped open in shock. A new guy was standing in the doorway staring at her with the same intensity she was staring at him with.

"Oh Holy Hell." Alexis said low when she saw him. Everyone's attention was now on the guy. Some of the people looked back and forth between the two. All Alexis and him could do was stare at each other in shock.


	3. Hot Blooded Tryout

"Will someone say something." Kurt said when the silence became unbearable.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" Alexis asked the guy at the door. He looked at her wide eyed like she had accused him of murder.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" he said walking into the class a little further.

"I am here to learn. You told me you graduated high school." she said to him standing up now, forcing the tears in her eyes to die down.

"I-" he began, before he was interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey. Whats going on?" an older man asked, walking into the class room sensing the tension. Alexis had seen him before he must have been the instructor.

"An old bitter sweet reunion, apparently." Tina said. Alexis glared daggers at the guy then looked away to the teacher.

"Hi, my name is Alexis Reed. I'm here to audition for Glee club." she said changing her attitude to nice, even though the guy was glaring at her and everyone else was confused and still reluctant around her.

"Oh great. I'm Mr. Schuester the instructor. Please come up and sing for us." he said. Alexis maneuvered around the people. Rachel and the guy sat down next to Mr. Schuester.

"Well, before I sing I want to clear something up. I know you may not trust me because I was on Vocal Adrenaline. But for the record, I was hardly in it. I know what Jesse St. James did and trust me that's not who I am. The whole time I was standing in the back trying to be heard I wished I was with you guys." she said with a sigh. "Anyway, many may know the song I'm about to sing." she said smiling trying to get past everything that had happened in the last couple of minutes, let alone this summer. She gave out a big breath as she psyched herself up, then she began.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
>I got a fever of a hundred and three<br>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded<em>

The guy who walked in with Rachel got up and walked over to the drums and began playing the drums for the song, with a huge smile on his face. He obviously knew the song and was a fan. Artie got his guitar and began playing it. 

_You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind_  
><em>Honey you oughta know<em>  
><em>Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line<em>  
><em>I wanna know what you're doin' after the show<em>

_Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous_  
><em>Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew<em>

_That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_  
><em>I got a fever of a hundred and three<em>  
><em>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?<em>  
><em>I'm hot blooded, hot blooded<em>

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night_  
><em>Shall I leave you my key?<em>  
><em>But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign<em>  
><em>Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me<em>

_Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call your bluff?_  
><em>Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?<em>

_Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see_  
><em>Feel the fever burning inside of me<em>  
><em>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?<em>  
><em>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot<em>

_Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?_  
><em>Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who<em>

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_  
><em>I got a fever of a hundred and three<em>  
><em>Come on baby, do you do more than dance?<em>  
><em>I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded<em>

_Hot blooded, every night_  
><em>Hot blooded, you're looking so tight<em>  
><em>Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild<em>  
><em>Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child<em>  
><em>Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high<em>  
><em>Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy<em>  
><em>Hot blooded, you're making me sing<em>  
><em>Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing<em>

When she finished she looked around at everyone staring at her, then they all began to cheer. She looked in the corner where he had sat down. He had a small smirk and clapped, she glared back at him.

"Welcome to Glee club." Mr. Schuester said.


	4. The Beatles

Alexis smiled at Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks." she said walked over to Kurt and sat next to him, Puck's eyes on her the entire time.

"So, any ideas on what we should do this week?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well, I was thinking in light of the new school year, we would do something light and fluffy. Something that makes you smile when you hear it. Something-" Rachel said before getting interrupted by Mr. Shue.

"Get to the point Rachel." he said, as she gave him a dirty look.

"I was thinking, High School Musical!" Rachel said jumping up and down in excitement. Everyone groaned, and moaned in disapproval, except for the guy who had walked in with her, he was smiling.

"Whats wrong with HSM?" Rachel asked.

"What isn't?" Puck said sitting with his arms crossed.

"I agree, its a little juvenile, I was thinking more along the lines of-" Santana said, before being interrupted.

"Ke$ha!" Brittany said aloud interrupting Santana.

"Not another girl one!" Artie said. "We've done Madonna, and Gaga. Lets lay off of the girl pop idols for a while."

"I have to agree with Artie, I'd have to prepare a new outfit or two, and with school beginning I just don't have the time." Kurt said, putting his hand under his chin. Everyone started to argue. Mr. Shue put his head in his hands. Mercedes wanted to do Beyonce, since they never do songs that are sung by black women. The guy that sat with Rachel, who Alexis found out his name was Finn, kept agreeing with Rachel. Tina and Mike wanted to do something out of the ordinary. Puck sat with his arms crossed and stared at Alexis. She pretended to not notice, by looking the other direction. An idea popped into Alexis' head and she smiled.

"The Beatles." Alexis said, a little above the argument. Everyone quieted down a little.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"The Beatles, its light, fluffy and makes anyone smile." Alexis said with a smile.

"Excellent idea." Mr. Shue said, with a smile from ear to ear on his face. "You have your assignment, have fun with it." We all gradually got up from our seats.

"Hey, you have my number right?" Alexis asked Kurt as she stood up and looked down at him.

"Yeah, I think so." he said a little flustered.

"OK, sweet. Talk to you later then?" she asked panicked as Puck was getting up and walking towards her.

"Yeah-" Kurt said, he was about to say more but Alexis was already out the door, with Puck following behind her.

"Alexis." Puck said as he followed her. She kept the speed she had, and was secretly thankful it was the end of the day and no one was in the halls.

"Alexis." Puck said again, trying to keep up with her pace. Alexis had the sudden want to cry. Tears threatened to fall as she walked out of the doors. The thought of stopping at her locker wasn't even relevant in her mind. She could sense him walking closer and closer to her. She wiped her eyes with one hand and looked both ways before running across the street.

"Alexis, please." he said still following her after the street. She gave up and stopped, turning around slowly, she glared at him. Her eyes were a little pink from crying.

"What do you want, Noah Puckerman?" she said with hate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why so hostile? I just want to know why your here." he said walking up to her. She glared darts at him.

"You know exactly why, I'm this way towards you. You lied to me, you used me, then you left me. Leave me alone." she said turning around and walking towards her house.

"Fine!" he said and walked back to the school. She let the tears fall now, knowing he wasn't following her anymore, she could let it all out.


	5. It's All Too Much

"So how do you like the new girl?" Mercedes asked Kurt. Everyone besides Puck and Alexis were still in the glee room.

"I like her. I wanna know what her issue is with Puck though." Tina said before Kurt would answer.

"I haven't seen her act that strange all day." Kurt said as he thought through the entire day. "I'll find out though." he said as he nodded to Mercedes and Tina.

"I don't care who she is, she just got here she shouldn't be choosing what we sing. Who does she think she is?" Rachel was complaining to Mr. Shue. "Plus we've already done some Beatles songs." she said looking at the floor.

"Rachel, she's new and this was the only thing she apparently did at Carmel. Cut her some slack, plus I like the idea of doing just Beatles. We need some cheering up around here." Mr. Shue said as the majority of his students were looking a bit sad on the first day. Rachel let out a humph and walked off with Finn at her side.

"Drama Queen." Santana said and went back to her conversation with Brittany.

Finn and Rachel walked to her locker, Rachel still upset about the conversation with Shue.

"Rach I don't think its that big of a deal. The Beatles is a good idea for the first week of school, its happy, well most of the songs are." Finn said trying to talk his girlfriend into calming down. Rachel looked at Finn with anger and rage.

"We are the reason this club did so well last year. We are the reason we went to sectionals. We should have the ability to decide what we are singing the first week of school. I cant believe you are taking Mr. Shue's side." Rachel said as she slammed her locker and walked off out the doors. Finn sighed and followed her out the doors, passing Mike and Tina making out next to his locker.

"I cant wait to do, The Beatles!" Tina said as she looked at her boyfriend. Mike looked at her and smiled.

"I know me too." was all he said as he kissed her lips. They walked out the doors hand in hand. Artie wheeled out into the hall, seeing them kiss was like daggers to his heart. He looked at his knees and sighed. Ever since he got news over the summer that Mike and Tina were dating he had figured it a harmless rumor, until today. Artie wheeled to his locker, everyone had now left the school. His dad would be waiting for him at the ramp. He took his iPod out of his locker and put the buds in his ears and hit play. The Beatles appropriately came on, he laughed to himself and sung the lyrics in the hallway, laughing at himself. The next song came up and he felt over whelmed it was almost as if his iPod knew his feelings, he turned the iPod off knowing the lyrics. He sung the lyrics to this song but in a sad tone as he wheeled out to the ramp.

_It's all to much_  
><em>It's all to much<em>

_When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me_  
><em>And the more I go inside, the more there is to see<em>

_It's all too much for me to take_  
><em>The love that's shining all around you<em>  
><em>Everywhere, it's what you make<em>  
><em>For us to take, it's all too much<em>

_Floating down the stream of time, of life to life with me_  
><em>Makes no difference where you are or where you'd like to be<em>

_It's all too much for me to take_  
><em>The love that's shining all around here<em>  
><em>All the world is birthday cake,<em>  
><em>So take a piece but not too much<em>

_Sail me on a silver sun, for I know that I'm free_  
><em>Show me that I'm everywhere, and get me home for tea<em>

_It's all to much for me to see_  
><em>A love that's shining all around here<em>  
><em>The more I am, the less I know<em>  
><em>And what I do is all too much<em>

_It's all too much for me to take_  
><em>The love that's shining all around you<em>  
><em>Everywhere, it's what you make<em>  
><em>For us to take, it's all too much<em>

_It's too much...It's too much_

_with your long black hair and your eyes of brown_  
><em>you're too much<em>

_Too much too much too much._

He said the last line over and over again until he reached his dad.


	6. The Beginning

**So I've seen quite a few people take an interest in this story but I've only had one review. Which I would like to thank **_**Maria Isabell **_**for being that sole reviewer and the only reason I am updating is because of your review. Yes, I was serious when I said I will not update unless I get reviews. You asked for this story, critique it. Call me what you will but I need feed back. Especially for this story. I want to hear and see what you guys want. Give me ideas, tell me I suck, tell me I rock, tell me what I can do better! Just review! **_**Maria Isabell **_**this chapter is for you. **

Alexis walked into her new house and and shut the door behind her. Tears were falling down her face uncontrollably. The memories were too much, Puck, he was just too much. She walked up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She had so much to do in her room to make it her own. A sudden burst of creativity flowed through her. She got up and ran down to the garage. She looked around for only a few seconds before finding what she wanted. She grabbed a bucket of black, purple and blue paint and walked back up to her room. She changed into some old clothes and started to randomly paint the walls. If she wanted a color there she'd paint it. She opened all of the windows and let the place dry. She laid in the middle of her room and stared at the freshly painted ceiling. Unfortunately she was still thinking of Puck and the events that had happened during the summer.

"_The name's Puck." he said as he stepped on his cigarette. _

"_Hi, I'm- uh- Alexis." she said still flabbergasted at how attracted she was to him. _

"_Take it your not from around here." he said as he put his hands in his pockets. _

"_Yeah, I'm actually a couple of miles that way. Got caught up in riding I guess." she said as she looked around, still not really knowing the area. _

"_How about I take you to dinner and you tell me about it." he said, looking her up and down with a smirk. _

"_Yeah sure why not." she said every alarm going off in her head. What are you doing Alexis? You don't know this guy. She thought to herself. _

_She walked her bike as they walked down the street together towards a restaurant called Breadsticks, for the first couple of yards they said nothing, just walked. _

"_So." Alexis said tried to bring up a conversation. _

"_So." Puck said. _

"_Tell me about yourself." she said. _

"_What do you want to know?" He asked looking at her. _

"_I don't know just random facts about you, I guess." she said. _

"_Well, I'm bad ass."_

"_Really?" Alexis said rolling her eyes at how obvious that was. _

"_What you don't believe me?" _

"_No, I believe you. But I think I'm a better bad ass than you." she said challengingly. _

"_Oh really?" Puck said surprised and looked at the girl quizzically. _

"_Yeah." She said stopping and staring at him with a smirk. _

"_Your bluffing."_

"_Your just scarred I'm right." she said as she walked closer to him. He backed up then stepped forward knowing it was a challenge. Alexis got inches away from his face. She felt his breath on her lips. She went back to walking. _

"_Have you ever gotten into a fist fight?" she asked him as he snapped out of the thought of her being that close to him. _

"_Of course." _

"_With?" she asked. He seemed to feel uncomfortable. _

"_My best friend at the time." he said looking at his shoes. _

"_Ah, love triangle or envy?" she asked._

"_Both." he said not really up for saying more._

"_Your turn." _

"_What?" he asked quizzically._

"_I asked you a question about you, now you ask me one." _

"_OK, um have you ever been in a fight?" _

"_You cant repeat the question. And yes I've been in a couple." _

"_Fine. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, now it was her turn to look at her feet. She looked up to his face and he was smiling back at her. _

"_Not at the moment." She said smiling up at him. _

The door slamming downstairs snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Alexis, I'm home!" her mom said up the stairs.

"OK." she yelled back to let her know where she was. She heard her mom walk up the stairs and to the door.

"Hey, I like it. Its unique." she said looking at the walls around her.

"Yeah, I just went with it." Alexis said to her mom.

"So how was your first day?" she said as she sat on her bed.

"Different." Alexis said as she looked around.

"That's good. I have some fried chicken that I picked up at the store downstairs." her mother said.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She said.

"First day nerves?" her mother asked.

"Something like that." she responded.


	7. Can't Buy Me Love

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Sorry it takes so long for me to upload I have to make sure its perfect before I do so. :) I dedicate this chapter to my bestie who will be reading this the moment I post it. She knows who she is :). Enjoy and please review. **

The walk to school was longer than usual today. _I really need to get a car_. Alexis thought to herself. She walked up to the doors and into her new high school.

She walked to her locker and was intercepted by 3 football players.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked standing there facing the three big guys that towered over her. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces and then threw whatever they had in their cups at her. The blue liquid was cold and icy as it slammed into her skin.

"Welcome to Glee club, freak." they said leaving her standing there cold and confused. She moved the slushy mix from her eyes and looked at her now ruined Megadeath shirt. She looked back up, everyone was going about their daily business like this was a regular thing.

"Oh, God. You've been hit." A familiar voice said behind her. She turned and saw Puck.

"Not. In. The. Mood. Puck." she said shivering and trying to get her point across. She hadn't moved from her spot since she was slushied.

"Come on. This is not the last time this will happen. Let me help you." he said. She stood there with her lip quivering in cold.

"Fine." she said as she followed him into the boys locker room.

"Thiiis happpen offtenn I ssssupppose?" She said as Puck ran his hand under the warming water.

"Only if your on Glee club. Here." he said grabbing her hand and moving her closer to the sink. The warm water touched her skin and she wanted to melt into the sink. She washed her face off as Puck left her standing there and came back with a chair.

"Here, I'll help wash it out of your hair." he said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him suddenly aware that the same man she was pissed at yesterday was helping her.

"Because I know how it feels." he said as he scooted the chair closer to her. She sat down and let her hair fall into the sink. He washed out her hair for her.

"You're probably going to want to change your shirt or at least wash it." Puck said. She looked at him not sure at what he was playing at.

"I don't have another shirt." Alexis said.

"You can wear my jersey. I was just washed yesterday." he said. She looked up at him, his hazel eyes stared back down at her.

"Fine." she said not wanting to freeze to death. "Don't think this makes us even." she said as she took off her shirt and he handed her his jersey.

"Stop looking." She said as she put on the jersey.

"Not anything I haven't seen before." He said.

"Don't push your luck Puckerman." She said throwing her shirt to the ground. "I'll give you back your jersey tomorrow. Thanks again." She said in a huff grabbing her bag and walking out the door of the locker room.

She walked to her locker and opened it only to be greeted with a dozen roses, a teddy bear and a card saying 'Sorry'. She looked up and around to see who did this. Puck was looking back at her with a small smile and walked to his class. She took one of the roses deciding to play with it for the day. She grabbed her books and began walking to class in a slow walk as the halls slowly thinned.

_Can't buy me love, love_  
><em>Can't buy me love<em>

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_  
><em>I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love<em>

_I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too_  
><em>I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you<em>  
><em>I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love<em>

_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_  
><em>Can't buy me love, no no no, no<em>

_Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied_  
><em>Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy<em>  
><em>I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love<em>

She sang softly until she walked into her class where she was greeted by Mercedes and Kurt.

"Is she wearing his jersey?" Mercedes asked Kurt as Alexis walked into their classroom a little late.

"I think she is. Hey Alexis!" Kurt said as Alexis sat down next to her two fellow glee members. "How was your night?" He asked curious to why she was wearing Puck's jersey.

"Oh I unpacked and painted my room." Alexis said.

"Kurt, just ask her." Mercedes said getting impatient.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"What was that whole thing yesterday after auditions?" Kurt asked. Alexis face went pale then a beet red matching the jersey.

"That's a very complicated story." Alexis said as she began playing with her fingers.

"OK, class. Settle down, settle down." The teacher said as he walked in.

"Look, I'll tell you guys later." Alexis whispered as the teacher gave them a dirty look. Kurt and Mercedes nodded.


	8. We Can Work It Out

**Thanks for reviewing guys. This is kind of a Rach/Finn chap. Sorry it's kind of short I'll try and update again within the next 24 hours... so review and enjoy!**

"So, are you going to tell us?" Kurt asked as they three gleeks left the classroom together and walked to lunch.

"It's a really complicated story." Alexis repeated as she had before.

Rachael and Finn past by the trio, holding hands.

"Finn, was the new girl wearing Puck's old jersey?" Rachael asked.

"I think so." Finn answered. After a minute or two he spoke up again. "Why do you care?" he asked his girlfriend as she scrambled through her locker.

"I don't" She said not very convincingly.

"Rachael?" Finn repeated.

"She's been here for not even 2 days and she is already wearing his clothing. I'm going to find out what happened yesterday during glee club." Rachael said with a determined tone.

"Baby, why does it matter?" Finn repeated.

"I just want to know. If Quinn was with someone else wouldn't you want to know who the person really was?" She said.

"No." Finn answered honestly. Rachael gave him a you're lying look. "You are my girlfriend Rach, not Quinn. I wouldn't care if she started dating anyone else because I'm with you."

Rachael looked to her feet in shame but then looked up.

"You don't trust me." She squeaked.

"That's not it." Finn said looking up.

"Yes, yes it is. You don't trust me because of what Quinn did to you with Puck." Rachael said as she began to walk away.

Finn walked after Rachael. Then from his heart he began to sing.

_Try to see it my way,  
>Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?<br>While you see it your way,  
>Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.<em>

We can work it out,  
>We can work it out.<p>

Rachael looked at him confused and sang back to him.

_Think of what you're saying.  
>You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right.<br>Think of what I'm saying,  
>We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.<em>

Finn sung back to her with even more emotion.

_We can work it out,  
>We can work it out.<em>

Life is very short, and there's no time  
>For fussing and fighting, my friend.<br>I have always thought that it's a crime,  
>So I will ask you once again.<p>

Rachael stopped him in the hallway and looked into his eyes.

_Try to see it my way,  
>Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.<br>While you see it your way  
>There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.<em>

_We can work it out,  
>We can work it out.<em>

Life is very short, and there's no time  
>For fussing and fighting, my friend.<br>I have always thought that it's a crime,  
>So I will ask you once again.<p>

Try to see it my way,  
>Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.<br>While you see it your way  
>There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.<p>

We can work it out,  
>We can work it out.<p>

They held hands as they entered the cafeteria together. All forgiven about the small fight before hand.


	9. I Saw Her Standing There

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Keep them up and enjoy!**

"Look guys. It's nothing personal but I'm not ready to tell you." Alexis said to the two as they all ate their lunches.

"Oh honey. He broke your heart, didn't he?" Kurt said.

"Yeah. He did." Alexis said looking at the jello moving on its own. "I'm sorry." She got up and left the two sitting there eating their lunches.

She walked to her locker not really knowing where else to go. She opened it and stuck her head in and began to cry.

He had broken her heart, but he did so much more.

_Puck walked her all the way home that night he took her to Breadsticks. He even walked her up to her door. _

"_Well, thanks for being my knight in shining armor." Alexis said as she leaned her bike against the porch. _

"_Yeah, anytime." Puck said with a smile as he looked at the girl before him. "You're a hard one to figure out Alexis Reed."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment." She said smiling up at the handsome man. He chuckled and stood a little awkwardly. Then he leaned forward and down towards Alexis. She leaned up and met him half way. Her first kiss! She couldn't believe it! Plus he was gorgeous. She would never regret this moment. He pulled away and said good night and walked off into the dark. Alexis dazed from the kiss went into the house and into her room where she sat on her bed and stared at a wall in happiness. _

Alexis looked at her reflection in the mirror in the back of her locker. She had forgotten she was wearing his jersey. She wiped her eyes and made sure she looked okay.

Puck stood around the corner, down the hallway as he watched Alexis at her locker. She began to walk away from him towards the restrooms.

_1 – 2 – 3 – 4_

Puck counted before walking down the hallway singing.

_Well, she was just 17,  
>You know what I mean,<br>And the way she looked was way beyond compare.  
>So how could I dance with another (ooh)<br>When I saw her standin' there._

Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
>That before too long I'd fall in love with her.<br>She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)  
>When I saw her standin' there.<p>

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
>When I crossed that room,<br>And I held her hand in mine...

Well, we danced through the night,  
>And we held each other tight,<br>And before too long I fell in love with her.  
>Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)<br>When I saw her standing there

Well, my heart went "boom,"  
>When I crossed that room,<br>And I held her hand in mine...

Oh, we danced through the night,  
>And we held each other tight,<br>And before too long I fell in love with her.  
>Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)<br>Since I saw her standing there

After he realized the words he had just sung he stood in shock as the hallways crowded.


	10. Here Comes The Sun

**Hey guys! I'm kinda depressed on the lack of the reviews. I know my chapters are short but there are 9 now and only 5 reviews. I don't know if that a lot or a little but with as many people who have read it I think more reviews are in order. On the note of the short reviews I will try ro make them longer... this one is also a short one and I am sorry for that. The next chapter I will make a long one. :D Thanks for reviewing guys. Keep them up and enjoy!**

Finn pasted his old friend Puck in the halls. He looked pale for his darker complexion but Finn shook it off. _Don't forget about what he did to you. He slept with your girlfriend and caused your relationship with her to crumble. _He thought to himself.

"Finn are you even listening to me? You're thinking about Quinn aren't you?" Rachael said sudden making her presence noticeable. _How long has she been standing there? _

"What? Who? No baby. I was thinking about math. What were you saying?" Finn said trying to back his self up.

"I was talking about going to dinner this Saturday." she said looking down. Finn's lie wasn't good enough.

"Of course Rach-" he began before she cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Finn. I know you were thinking about her again."

"Rach, how many times do I have to tell you I'm over Quinn."

"No you're not Finn. She was your first girlfriend and she cheated on you. Of course you still care about her."

"What do I have to do Rachael to prove to you that I love you and not her?" He said letting the L word slip for the first time ever.

She stood there in shock and looked behind Finn and became shocked for another whole reason. Quinn was standing there and had heard everything. Finn turned around to see what his girlfriend was looking at and instantly felt guilty.

"Quinn, I-" he began as she walked down the hall away from them both. He turned back to Rachael but she was gone as well.

Quinn ran outside and sat in the parking lot and cried. She was over Finn wasn't she? But his words "I love you" to Rachael made it all the more real and all the more hurtful. She sat down on the curb and let the tears flow.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked. Quinn's head shot up towards the voice. Her tear streaked face could tell all her hurt in the world. "My name's Sam, I'm new here." the blonde boy said with an awkward smile.

"Quinn." she said as she looked at her hands. The boy sat next to her.

"Boy trouble?" he asked she game him a surprised yet quizzical look. "I have a younger sister." he said in his defense. Quinn let out a small laugh. "Well, I have to get to class but here is my number in case you need someone to talk to." he said as he handed her a piece of paper.

"What's your name again?" She asked as she took the paper.

"Sam." He said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Thank you Sam." she said with a smile behind her tears.

"Smile more often. You're beauty shines more." he said as he walked into the building.

Quinn sat and thought about what she should do. Go back to school or go home? She decided to go home. This day had to much going on already. As she walked though she couldn't help but smile about this Sam boy and what he had said to her.

He had walked up to her concerned about her well being. A stranger. Not to mention he wasn't that hard on the eyes.

"Maybe there is hope. Maybe there is a guy out there for me that's not a pompous ass." she said to herself. She wiped the remaining tears and smiled as the sun beamed down on her. She looked down at the number in her hand and began to sing.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
><em>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun<em>  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun<em>  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>  
><em>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...<em>

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
><em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear<em>  
><em>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,<em>  
><em>and I say it's all right<em>  
><em>It's all right<em>


	11. Boys, And I Love Her, Thank You Girl

**Hey guys! Here is a long, long chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy and for a moment lost interest. But now I have summer and time to focus on it. I know this chapter is a lot of song and not a lot of story but it will be explained later on. As always review. Also if you are a reader of my other stories (even if you're not) I have a poll on my profile of stories I want to do. If you will go vote I will be forever happy. :D **

_Knock, knock, knock._

Finn waited at the door of the Berry house nervously. He held flowers in his hand knowing he had messed up. He was uncertain of how badly and exactly what he had done wrong but he knew he was in trouble. No, he knew what he did, he was thinking about his ex Quinn in front of Rachael and Rachael caught on. The door began to open, he stood up straight and smiled as Rachael was behind the door. She began to close it as soon as she realized it was Finn.

"Rach, please! Give me the chance to say I'm sorry." Finn pleaded as the door almost shut, it stopped closing and then opened fast.

"Do you even know why I'm mad at you? Do you?" She said loudly. She had been crying that much was evident, but she still looked beautiful.

"Yes, I do. I was thinking about Quinn when-"

"So you admit you were thinking about her!" She said as she slammed the door in his face. Feeling defeated he set down the flowers on the step and walked home with his head hung low.

As soon as she knew he had turned around the block she opened the door and saw the flowers. She knelt down and picked them up. A little note was attached that said he was sorry. She began to cry again as she walked back into her house to go to bed for the night.

…_..._

_He was sitting on her porch when she biked back from the market down the street. It had been about 3 months that he had known him and Puck had suggested he wanted to take their relationship further. Alexis didn't know how to feel. Was she ready? Was Puck a good enough guy to loose the v-card to? _

"_Hey there good lookin'? He said as she rode up the driveway. Alexis set her bike down in the grass. _

"_Well, hello there stranger." She said as she walked over to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

"_So, where's your mom?" he asked. Alexis just smiled making up her mind right then and there and led him into the house. _

Alexis woke up breathing heavily. That damn boy and the memories connected with him. She looked down and realized she had slept in his jersey. She came home the night before and instantly began doing homework and practicing her song for Glee club. She must have passed out before she changed.

She threw the shirt off like it was on fire. Glancing over at the clock the alarm went off signaling it was time to get up and go to school.

Alexis dressed and ready in record time and walked out the door with the jersey in her hand.

The moment she saw Puck she handed him the shirt and walked off without saying anything. The say passed by slowly and finally when it was time she bolted out of her last class and began her walk to the Glee club room.

_I been told when a boy kiss a girl  
>Take a trip around the world<br>Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
>Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)<br>Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)_

Alexis sang as Rachael and Tina walked to her sides and joined her.

_My girl says when I kiss her lips  
>Gets a thrill through her fingertips<br>Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
>Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)<br>Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)_

By now they had reached the room and Quinn, Santana, Brittney and Mercedes joined in.

_Well, I talk about boys  
>Don't ya know I mean boys<br>Well, I talk about boys, now  
>Aaahhh, boys<br>Well, I talk about boys, now  
>What a bundle of joy!<br>[Alright, George!]_

_My girl says when I kiss her lips  
>Gets a thrill through her fingertips<br>Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
>Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)<br>Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)_

_Well, I talk about boys  
>Don't ya know I mean boys<br>Well, I talk about boys, now  
>Aaahhh, boys<br>Well, I talk about boys, now  
>What a bundle of joy!<em>

_Oh, oh, ah yeah boys  
>Don't ya know I mean boys?<br>Ooh, boys  
>Ah ha<br>Well I talk about boys now_

When the song ended Mr. Schue clapped in applause as well as Kurt. The other men sat there and felt a little uncomfortable.

"Great job girls! I hope you have all been working on your songs. We will be presenting our group song at the end of the week which you have all chose I hope." Mr. Schue said quizzically. Everyone nodded as everyone slowly dispersed to go practice their songs.

All the girls walked off together talking about their boy problems. Tina looked behind her and made eye contact with Mike as she smiled and began talking with the girls again. The guys were either in the room still or out the door. Mike was alone as he walked to his car. He looked down at his phone and saw the picture of Tina and his first date. They were at an arcade playing PAC man, a smile spread across his face.

_I give her all my love  
>That's all I do<br>And if you saw my love  
>You'd love her too<br>I love her_

He satin his car and and began to drive and sing at the top of his lungs with the window rolled down.

She gives me everything  
>And tenderly<br>The kiss my lover brings  
>She brings to me<br>And I love her

A love like ours  
>Could never die<br>As long as I  
>Have you near me<p>

Bright are the stars that shine  
>Dark is the sky<br>I know this love of mine  
>Will never die<br>And I love her

He saw her walking to her house and drove up next to her singing still.

_Bright are the stars that shine  
>Dark is the sky<br>I know this love of mine  
>Will never die<br>And I love her_

Both had stopped and stared at each other smiling. A tear or two fell down Tina's cheek in happiness as she stared at her boyfriend in front of her. She opened the car door and they rode off.

…...

Finn knocked on the Berry's door again. _This seems all too familiar_, he thought as he waited with different type of flowers. Rachael opened the door and closed it immediately.

"Come on Rach!" Finn yelled. He backed up into the front lawn and saw a shadow in her room. She had walked up there with no intention of talking to him.

"Well, I have a plan B." He muttered to himself. He turned on his dad's old radio as _Thank You Girl_ began. Finn picked up and put the radio on his shoulder as he began to sing.

_Oh, oh,  
>You've been good to me,<br>You made me glad  
>When I was blue,<br>And eternally I'll always be  
>In love with you,<br>And all I gotta do  
>Is thank you girl, thank you girl.<em>

Rachael was looking out her window at the man down below singing to her. She couldnt help but smile at him.

I could tell the world  
>A thing or two about our love,<br>I know little girl,  
>Only a fool would doubt our love,<br>And all I gotta do  
>Is thank you girl, thank you girl.<p>

Thank you girl for loving me  
>The way that you do, (way that you do),<br>That's the kind of love  
>That is too good to be true,<br>And all I gotta do  
>Is thank you girl, thank you girl.<p>

She left the window and walked down the stairs. She stood next to the door and waited for Finn to finish his song.

Oh, oh,  
>You've been good to me,<br>You made me glad  
>When I was blue,<br>And eternally I'll always be  
>In love with you,<br>And all I gotta do  
>Is thank you girl, thank you girl.<br>Oh, oh.

Rachael ran out of her house into Finns arms. She looked up at him with a smile that could only be one of a star as he leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
